


Forbidden Meeting

by KaminariDenki



Series: Warriors Shipping Collection [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Leafpool escapes camp to meet up with Mothwing, a cat who she knew it was forbidden to love.But there was nothing Starclan could do to stop her.





	Forbidden Meeting

Leafpool rose from her nest, her chest tingling with excitement. She stepped carefully across the floor, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her paw stepped onto something lumpy and furry and she held her breath, raising the limb off the object which he assumed was a tail, belonging to Jayfeather. A few silent moments passed and Leafpool released a sigh of relief. Thank Starclan she hadn't waken the grumpy tabby cat up.

She side stepped and continued padding towards the exit. Just as she stuck her head out, a sleepy voice sounded, "Leafpool, where are you going?"

The tone sounded a bit suspicious, but she had prepared a lie beforehand. Turning, she meowed, "I'm just going to the dirtplace."

Jayfeather didn't say anything, just let out a scoff. His nest shifted and she bounded out of the den.

She squinted her eyes, making out the slender shape of Spiderleg sitting outside of camp, guarding. Leafpool crouched low, her paws stepping lightly as she made her way over to the tunnel leading out. She laid down, rolling around in the dust and sand on the ground, hoping that it was enough to hide her scent. She waited until Spiderleg trotted away, then as quietly as possible, slipped into the forest.

Leafpool trotted towards Windclan territory, her tail swishing as she neared the stream that divided the two territories. She knelt down, tensing her legs as she leapt across. Her paws landed neatly on the grass and she continued on, heading over to the lake's edge. The water lapped gently at her feet as she sprinted across the rocks littering the shore. She was straying just below Windclan's scent markers.

The barn came into view, but she ignored it, her eyes focused only on the distant outline of the gathering island. The jutting trees alerting her to where she needed to go.

Somewhere, a dog barked. She flinched slightly, sniffing the air and perking her ears. Nothing out of the ordinary alerted her, so she ducked her head and sped up her pace.

She reached the swampy area around the island, so she hopped through it, the muddy grass sinking under her weight. Leafpool reached the fallen log that allowed access to the water-locked land, and she climbed onto it, her claws digging into the moist and slippery bark. The she-cat twitched her whiskers and walked slowly across, until she reached the end.

When she looked up, her heart soared as she caught sight of a familiar cat. The gentle rays of moonlight casted silver flecks across the soft golden pelt of Mothwing. Her amber eyes rose and happiness lit in them as they connected their gazes.

Leafpool hopped off the spindling roots, a purr rising in her throat as she butted her nose against the fellow medicine cat's muzzle. "It's nice to finally be alone with you."

Mothwing purred, her eyes closing in bliss as Leafpool began running her tongue soothingly along her dappled fur. The Riverclan she–cat was truly beautiful, and despite having kittypet blood flowing through her, Leafpool believed she was as strong as any warrior. A pretty name befitting for a pretty cat.

Mothwing's tail curled around them both as she, too, began to wash Leafpool's pelt. They sat there, in the light of the moon, washing and bathing in the presence of each other.

Overhead, Leafpool caught sight of clouds drifting towards the moon, but she just lowered her ears and nuzzled the she–cat. It may be disgraceful and forbidden, but Leafpool's emotions were high and she didn't care if Starclan forbade it and looked down upon the two medicine cats from opposite clans.

Mothwing's head turned slightly and she saw the clouds too. With a soft growl, the tabby lashed her tail and nudged Leafpool, pushing her to the ground. The brown cat hummed curiously, but stayed on the ground, the leaves and twigs pressing against her sides.

Mothwing laid down beside her, pressing her body against her. Her paw moved, sitting on top of Leafpool's as her forehead connected gently to the Thunderclan cat's head. The two medicine cats sat there, purring, warmth spreading through them, for a long time.

Just as Leafpool began dozing off, she opened her eyes and saw that the sun was starting to peek in the horizon. Sighing, she nudged Mothwing, waking her.

"The sun's coming up. We should go."

Mothwing blinked at her, her eyes filling with sadness. "I don't want to leave you. I don't want this moment to end."

"I know, but we must. The clan will be wondering where I went," Leafpool replied, her tongue smoothing across her lover's cheek. Mothwing shook her head, but returned the kiss and stood up, shaking the plants from her fur.

Leafpool followed after her as they trekked across the log.

With a final farewell, Leafpool parted with Mothwing, her paws carrying her along the edge of the lake. She slipped past Windclan territory, leapt across the stream and trotted past trees until her camp came into sight. She saw that Molewhisker had taken Spiderleg's place as guard, but had fallen asleep sometime during the night and she snorted, knowing he was going to get an earful once everyone starts waking up.

She carefully trotted past him, slipping through the entrance tunnel. It seemed no one was awake yet, so she bounded across the clearing, slowing down as she entered her den.

Jay feather appeared to be sleeping, Briarlight pressed up against him, her nose in his face as the brown she–cat snored loudly. Leafpool's whiskers twitched and she silently stepped into her nest, curling up.

As she fell asleep, Jayfeather raised his head, his foggy blue eyes burning holes into her back. The musty and salty scent of the island filled his nose. Another scent lingered all over her fur, it smelled strongly of herbs and reeds and he immediately knew who she had met up with tonight.

He stared at her for a moment longer, then rested his head back on his paws, turning away from Briarlight and Leafpool.


End file.
